The Long Lost Mermaid Princess Returns
by issydragonheart
Summary: Black widow, Natasha romonoff is the missing mermaid princess, was taken away at age 5. Can't return because of her ledger. This is takes place during Gatios rage so the queen, her mother needs natshas help to save the other seven princesses. Will the avengers find out about her secret and help her or will she go alone in fear of turning into bubbles. review and comment.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Lost Mermaid Princess Return

Natasha's pov

I stood by the window in Stark Tower, starring out towards the river peaking out between the buildings. I looked down into my hand holding a crimson red shell necklace. Nobody new my true mother, who was Queen of the sea. I wasn't always an assassin. Until five, I was a mermaid, gentle and loving. Now? I am Black Widow, dangerous and deadly. Before that I was to become Natasha mermaid princess of the sea. Nobody knew who I truly was not even my partner Clint Barton. I miss my home and mother but it was too late for me to go back not with my ledger. Plus I have to stay and help the avengers, but personally it was more like babysitting a bunch of big babies. Let me rephrase that a bunch of big superpowered babies.

As I tear my eyes from the water my necklace glows. It opens up to show the pearl that holds my kingdoms hope and power. My pearl flashes red.

"What the-?"

A hologram of my mother appears in front of me in all her goddess glory.

"Natasha I'm glad I can see you again, but there is no time for chat because we need your help."

She says with a sad smile.

"Why ask me, why not you're other precious mermaid princesses?"

I said letting my jealousy, and anger slip out.

"They are nearly all captured by this evil man called Gaito and his helpers the Dark lovers that help capture mermaid princesses and the pearls, in the process destroys their kingdoms."

"That's why you need my help."

She didn't come just to visit me, huh should've known.

"Don't worry my child I do miss you so, and now that your necklace is reactivated if you touch water you'll go into your mermaid form you know the drill. I have to go now so bye."

She disappears after saying good bye to me. Now all I see is my pearl floating back down into its shell. One tear betrays me. I have to save my family even if they left me to all those horrible things they couldn't save me from. Now its time for me to return home. I feel happy and sad at the same time.

"Natasha are you in there?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Time for dinner Steve cooked us some meatloaf," Clint called.

"Coming just give me a second."

I quickly take my necklace and put it around my neck reminding me it time to fight for my home. I realize if I tell the avengers will I'll to bubbles. Well that wouldn't do me any good trying to fight this bad guy when I am a big pile of bubbles. Maybe I'll ask mother next time we talk, but right now I'm not taking any chances. Now I know to stay away from water at all costs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Do you think that Natasha should tell the avengers or should they find out on their own? Oh and who should I pair her up with? Please vote.

Clint (Hawkeye):

Tony (Iron Man):

Bruce (Hulk):

Thor (Thor):

Steve (Captin America):

Remain single:

I hope you like my first avengers crossover.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I head downstairs to eat dinner that Steve prepared for us. The dining room is pretty spacious with red curtains covering the large windows, and a large table in the middle with seven seats for the avengers including Pepper Potts.

I stroll to my throne on the end of the table next to Clint. As usual stark is taking a seat as the head of the table with Mrs. Potts next to him seeming burning holes into the side of his head. Next to Mrs. Potts is thor who has long forgotten the use of a fork and is getting meatloaf everywhere. The poor soul that sits next thor well…. that poor soul is me. Every now and then I catch pieces of food in my hair if I am lucky enough it'll come out with a napkin, but few times I had to take A. a shower, or B. a scissor. which I gladly punched Thor for. At the End of the table is Steve politely eats his food with army grace, and across from me is Clint who was just quietly playing with his food. Next to Clint is the professor banner Aka the hulk. Never ever get that guy angry, ever unless you are Tony Stark.

I start eating my meatloaf quietly. Still contemplating whether or not I should tell the avengers. Without realizing it I was playing with my necklace catching the eyes of Clint.

"What's that," Clint asked.

"A necklace duh, Clint I thought you knew that."

I said smartly.

"Yes I know that, but where did you get that?"

"I always had this necklace, it was just put away for a reason."

"What's the reason."

"It reminded me to much of my past," I said getting irritated.

Knowing that he was getting on my nerves he stopped. Clint knew how to get under my skin.

Up in my room, I laid on my bed looking at my necklace. "Mother, if you can hear me, can you answer a question?"

Nothing, I laid my necklace on the side of my bed. I stared at it still then.

"Tash?"

I turn around to see clint standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay Tash," he asked. "I'm sorry for making you upset."

"It's okay, really its is."

He puts his arm around me like he was a big brother comforting a little sister. I realize, Clint has been there for me all the time. I shouldn't need to keep my true identity a secret from him.

"Clint…..I want to tell you something."

"What?"

Say it Natasha come on say it, " You are my best friend."

Curse myself, curse it.

"Aww… thank you Tash you are too." "Anyway I have to go it time for bed."

His warmth leaves me.

"Clint….," i murmured.

I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I have to.

When everyone was asleep, i stuck out towards the water peaking out between the buildings. I place my necklace around my neck and race toward the river. Then jumped into the cool New York water. I opened my eyes to see my old bright red tail with silver bracelets twinkling around it. I turn around in the water letting my long wavy fiery hair fly out behind my back. On my chest embraced a reddish pink shell bra. I smiled letting my bright red eyes shine with excitement. I race out towards home. Then I stopped what if they hate me for leaving them. I never know the answer until I see so myself. I race off to my home. I was so excited. I know right Natasha Romanoff the black widow excited shocker right.

I am so close to home now right pass this reef is my kingdom. Then I saw something the reef it was dead. I kept swimming until I came upon a bunch of ruins. Those ruins were my home. It used to glow brightly with the color red. Now my kingdom the home of billions of people are gone because I was to cowardly to stand up to mistake I had made. I couldn't bare to look at it. It was to painful to look at.

I swam back to the rocky shore of New York. Snow slowly fell on this December day. Then sat upon a rock. I looked at my necklace then I felt words come to my mouth, so I let it all out.

(eternal snow not owned by me)

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana?

Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de

Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuite iru no kana?

Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shinai kedo

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani

Furitsumoru Tsuzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I love you Namida tomaranai

Konnan ja Kimi no koto

Shirazu Ni ireba Yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsu made omotteiru no kana?

Tameiki ga mado GARASU Kumoraseta

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KANDORU de

Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku

Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo

Samukunai youni to

I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi

Amikake no Kono MAFURA

Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo

Eien ni furu yuki ga aru nara

Kimi he to tsuzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I love you Mune ni ko miageru

Fuyuzora ni sakebitai

Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo

I finish singing with tears of my people going down my face. I realize people probably heard me so I jumped out of the water and back to the tower. I cry myself to sleep in the sadness of my loss. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Review and comment

The poll still open for who should black widow date?

Please vote.

Clint (Hawkeye):

Tony (Iron Man):

Bruce (Hulk):

Thor (Thor):

Steve (Captain America):

Remain single:

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dreamy state pov

Watery blue covered my vision. In the midst of my dream I see a shadowy figure. It was a male figure. As he stayed in the dark I could only despiser a pair of red eyes accented with a sinister grin.

"Hello princess," he says leaving a faint line of mockery in his voice.

I glare at him, "Who are you?"

"The one who destroyed your kingdom and enslaved your people," he replies

"Why? Why would you do such thing to such innocent people?" I ask.

"Blackmail."

"What?"

"Blackmail, I give your people back. In return you give me your pearl, and I'll give you a month to hand it to me. Then I'll set your people are free. But, if you don't come I'll kill them all, starting with young ones. Slitting their throats right in front of you and you can do nothing about it."

"YOU MONSTER! Ты, чертов ублюдок!" I started cursing him out in Russian out of anger.

As I try to get to him, it feel as though I am running in place. Soon I heard his laughter getting louder it was fading and the shadow of my trapped people behind him crying for help.

"You get back here you monster!.."

Normal pov

"Come back here your monster…" I start seeing the light shake before my eyes. Then realizing that it was Clint trying to wake me up with everyone else surrounding my bed. Oh great now I feel like snow white.

"Guys why are you all here? I am trying to fight the monster under the bed."

"Sorry Tash, but we had to wake you up to take a look at this."

Clint and Steve have to both drag me out of bed to the couch.

"What are you trying to show me?"

"This," Tony says, "Jarvis turn on the news."

On the new was a black figure on a rock in the Manhattan river. Singing. Fuck…..I turn to look at Tony who was in a state of thought. Then Bruce in a more deeper thought. Steve just listened to the song happily along with Thor. Then Clint, when looking at the figure he noticed something that I followed his gaze too. Oh god, my necklace. It was the only clear thing you can see on the figure on the screen.. Me.

Tony finally spoke up, " I know what it is! Its a Siren."

"Or a person." Bruce countered looking bugged, but when is he not?

"But? what person is dumb enough to go in the Manhattan river in this time of the year especially in November. The waters freezing."

"Petty humans and poor immunity to the cold."

Steve glares at Thor , "Sorry that were more prone to the cold weather than an all powerful god."

Thor blushes at that comment.

"Hey, Clint and Natasha what do you think it is?" Tony asks.

"I think it is all dumb and we should move over it." I said icily turning out of the room.

Then as I made it out of the room a hand grabbed me, and brought me into Clint's stone cold gaze. Damn I tell you…

"He..y, Clint what you do want," questioned in my best I didn't do anything, when I actually did face.

"I think you know pretty damn want."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"About your late night swim in the Manhattan river."

"Oh about that….Can we discuss this in private without the chance of someone eavesdropping. By someone i mean Stark."

"Come on," he said dragging me into my room, "Well.."

"Clint.., you might want to sit down for this." I showed him the chair next to my bed.

"Clint, I'm scared if I tell you I might become...foam, but its not helping me or you any better if I keep hiding secrets from my partner..(Mother forgive me) I'm a mermaid." I said looking up to see-.

"Ppft," I look up to see Clint trying to fight back the urge to laugh.

"You think I'm joking! I'm serious I am mermaid, not only that a Mermaid princess of the sea!"

The Clint's head shot up with an evil glint in his eye, "then prove it."

I saw a cup water next to my bed. I picked it up and emptied it on to my legs. Seconds a red tail started dangling from the bed.

"Proof enough?" I say smirking at him with my ruby red eyes.

Clint mouth just hung there.

"Clinty close your mouth you'll catch flies."

He closes his mouth.

"So now that you proved that you are a mermaid why didn't you tell me or the team?" he questioned me.

"Because I was scared I would turn into foam before I could have a chance to defeat Gaito."

Clint looked perplexed.

"Whose Gaito?"

"A monster who is taking my kingdom's people hostage if I don't give him my pearl to him. He'll kill them all. Young, old, and innocent people if i don't hand this to him."

I motion to my necklace around my neck.

"Clint i need your help…..please can you help me? They..sniff... Have..sniff.. only have a month."

I look to see him wrap his arms around me. I start tearing up, and I just burst out crying.

Half an hour later I find myself lying on top of Clint on my bed. I feel how his heart beats against my ear, and his soothing slow breaths. Gazing at him warmly I realized I am not foam I can tell the rest of the team!

I sit up from the bed quietly. I gaze out the window. (Mother…...I can save everyone now) My necklace just shine back at me. Nearly all the mermaid princesses were captured.

I need to find the others, and get the avengers to fight along side with me. Against Gaito evil reign.

"Natasha, do you want to tell the others?"

"Yes I do." I beamed at him.

"So what do the pearls hold that is so powerful?"

"My power to sing against the evil."

"Can you sing a song for me?" He said tiredly.

"Sure," I said plopping myself on the bed. My necklace glowed a bit.

(Return to the sea)

Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wo

Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari

Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau

Ai mo yume mo maru de suna no oshiro mitai na no

Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo sore wo nozomanakutatte

Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no

Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII

Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni

Kitto kitto kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai

Futatsu no sekai ga musubareta aoi umi he

Zettai!

Ai dake wa subete wo norikoeru

Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru

Kiete shimae okubyou no USO mo ima mo…

Houseki no you ni kirameku hahanaru umi no

Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru

Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no

Mou jibun ni USO tsukanai

Mamoru hito ga ite mamoru sekai ga aru kara

Kitto!

Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa

Katachi no nai ai wo shinjitetai

Yagate ai wo kono te ni kanjiru hi made

Sazanami no BEDDO de me wo samashita asa ni

Subete ga owatte hajimaru no

Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete

Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no

I sung more softly as the song begun to end.

Hora shiawase no kane ga natte nanatsu no umi ga kagayakidashitara

Ai no kiseki wo ichiban suki na anata to futari mitsumetai

Soshite sotto KISU wo shite ne

When I finished the song I saw that clint was smiling with his eyes closed with his chest rising steadily. 私はあなたを愛して...(means in japanese I love you). I lay down next to Clint and rest my eyes for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The votes have been tallied that Clint and Natasha are going to be together. Comment and concerns are for that little box below. Peace out love ice cream, and have a great holiday!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hmm.." I mumbled nuzzling into my pillow that smells like axe. Wait Axe! I open my eyes to see a shirt covering a rock hard stomach that I was lying on.

"So you're finally awake?"

I look up to see Clint lying on the bed with my head snuggling up to his chest as he lays up on his arms crossed behind his head.

"Ugh… forgot you were here..," I moan face planting into his chest again.

"Come on get up."

I mumble into his chest, "No…"

"Don't make me tickle you."

"Don't you dare-, Hahaha-Stop-."

"Are you going to get up?"

"Hahaha-Please-."

"Are you?"

"Hahaha-Okay I give up I get up."

Clint grins and gets up from my bed.

"Remember to think about telling the rest of the team about your fishy situation."

"Don't worry I'll tell them."

He just smiles and leaves.

Then I was blinded with a red light.

"M-mom, Oh god sorry for tellin-."

"I know but its fine, saving everyone is more important."

"Is that all you came to say?"

"Sent some the last of the mermaids to come a join you and the avengers in the fight."

I gave her a questioning look, "which ones?"

"Luchia, Hanon, and Rina along with Hippo."

"Why does it have to be pinkie… Its not like i don't like her, but she is very annoying when she talks about her obsession with Kaito~, Kaito~, ugh. She's like a love sick puppy."

"Like your not," mother commented about Clint.

"It's not like that mom." I said with a light blush accenting my cheeks.

"Anyway bye dear." She disappears with the red light of my pearl.

I head into the TV room where everyone was taking up the couch watching football. I went up to the TV and turned it off just as clint entered the room.

"What gives Tash?" Tony exaggerates.

"I need to tell you guys something, but promise me you won't tell anyone what i tell you."

Everyone nods.

"I'm a mermaid, Mermaid princess of the sea."

"And I am the boy who lived." Tony jokes.

"Seriously, guys i need your help." I say pleading.

"She's telling the truth." Clint says coming to my side with a glass of water.

"Prov-." Tony stops in mid sentence to see clint pour water on me.

Before I know it I'm on the floor with a thud.

"Ow..Prooth?" I say glaring at both clint and tony for being the causes of me turning into mermaid on the dirty carpet.

"You got me." Tony says in a surrendering possession.

Steve looked at me, "So Miss Romanoff what do you need help from us?"

Clint helps me up onto the couch.

"Her kingdom is captured by a hostile force named Gaito, and is going to kill innocent people if we don't do something." Clint states.

"And I can't defeat him myself. He's..too strong by myself, so I need all the help I can get."

"That's why we going to help, you princess of the sea." Thor says bows.

"Anything to help royalty your royal pai- princess." Tony remarks.

"Oh by the way Tony...can you get three more rooms ready." I ask Tony.

"Why….?" Tony asks.

"More help is coming and I am not going to like sharing a room with the three of them. They are the last remaining mermaid princesses that are not captured. Along with me of course."

"Jarvis make rooms on level 50."

"Okay Sir."

"Happy?" Tony asks.

"No." I said back because i am not happy that I am going to see pinkie and miss blues. Well Rina's fine it the other two i can't stand.

"What!?"

"Okay Tony that's enough. Anyway if its okay can I take a look at tail?" Bruce finally speaks.

"Sure? You better not make me a science study." Sternly stating I am no lab rat.

"Fine…," looking disappointed that he can't do anything else.

Pepper comes in. "Time for Dinner. Its fish and chips."

Everyone thinks, _how Ironic_.

How do you like it so far remember to subscribe into that floating box at the bottom of the screen. I will not tolerate Negative Nancy's okay. I'm fine with feedback, but not negatives okay. Anyway, until next time.


End file.
